yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Three Pure Nobles
The Three Emperors of Yliaster are a cabal of duelists representing Yliaster with a common recurring Infinity theme, consisting of Jose, Lester and Placido. Their Japanese names pay tribute to The Three Tenors. The 3 of them are the only duelists capable of wielding the all powerful Machine Emperors, which has the ability to seal any Synchro Monster. During the 5th opening, the Aporia is shown who wields the ultimate Emperor known as "Machine Divine Emperor Machinecle Infinity Cubic". Their plans revolve around using the Signers to complete the Infinity Circuit to unleash ZONE, or their "God" in order to change the future as revealed by Jose. ]] All 3 of them have 1 of their eyes covered; Lester's left eye is covered, while Jose and Placido's right eyes are covered and have an infinity symbol on their face; Placido and Lester over their covered eyes and Jose over his mouth and jaw with his eye covered by his eyebrow. They also have gems on their foreheads which correspond in colour to the auras of their Machine Emperors except that of Jose's which is red while Machine Emperor Grannel Infinity's aura is yellow. Jose claims to be the leader when he and Lester confront the Signers, while Lester adds that he is "sub-leader"; whether or not this is the truth is not known, though he began by calling himself the leader during the encounter, only to have irritated Jose, where he then claims to be "sub-leader", however, it's debatable due to Placido's unconscious state after his loss against Yusei. The group seems to operate independently from the actual organisation. They operate from an unknown building (possibly Yliaster's main headquarters) where they each have their own throne. , sitting in his throne]] They are first seen when Placido's card, Machine Emperor Wisel crash lands to Earth in its stone tablet form. Shortly after their arrival, Lazar and several of his security escorts arrive at the crash site claiming it to be forbidden grounds. However, Placido threatens him with his sword and Lester taunts Lazar, revealing that they are his new bosses. This seems to immediately remind Lazar that the 3 are from Yliaster. Placido decides it to be a good idea to "test" out his newly acquired card. The trio are seen once more during the WRGP Premier Event, overlooking the party, as their discussing about the "true purpose" behind the Grand Prix being organised by them. However, when Bokuru unexpectedly crashes through and Akiza Izinski manages to drive him off, Placido decides to deal with him. After that, Placido returns just in time to where his companions are, as they all witness the match between Yusei Fudo and Vizor. Wondering what happened when the monitor went blank, Jose states that another door has opened, an incomplete door to the alternate possibility of humans. While Placido himself, wonders about the flash of light that appeared during the duel. When Yusei and his new friend Bruno complete a new engine program, Placido has Lazar steal it. When it is brought to him, he uses the program to upgrade a series of Riding Roids. The group makes use of this by creating the Imposter Jack Atlas in an attempt to unlock something known as "the Circuit". After the imposter is destroyed by the real Jack Atlas something happens that causes lines on the Circuit to partially appear. They are later seen watching Sherry cause a fake bomb warning in Sector Security HQ, yet they have no involvement at all with the exception of knowing that Lazar had fled. After Placido is defeated in his Turbo Duel with Yusei, Jose and Lester confront the assembled Signers and explain what they claim their true goal is. They have long believed that Ener-D was a mistake of human achievement and seek to eradicate all traces of it by destroying Neo Domino City. They first persuaded Roman Goodwin to create Zero Reverse in the hopes that it would destroy the whole city. Since it did not, they are now trying to create a second disaster that will cause even more destruction. from "Road to Tomorrow ~Going My Way!!~"]] Of course, because Jose and Lester gave this information freely, it is likely incomplete, if not false. Before leaving, Jose motivates the Signers to continue winning on the WRGP as the trio itself is also going to participate on the tournament. On Episode 117, they use their powers to make people believe they are a team participating on the WRGP finals, known as Team New World. Notes The Emperors are likely androids or highly mechanical cyborgs. Jose and Placido are able to fuse with their duel runners, while Lucciano's skates open up to reveal that he in fact, has no feet, only wheels. The three emperor's names in the Japanese version seem to be an allusion to three of the greatest tenors of the 20th century, Plácido Domingo, Luciano Pavarotti and José Carreras. All three of them are left-handed duelists, something that they share with Bruno and Paradox. Very interesting is that Bruno, Placido, Lester and José have a connection with ZONE. Category:Character groups Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters